We Have All the Time in the World
by That Guy Who Ships Niff
Summary: The third and final entry of "The Kurtbastian Trilogy": As Kurt, Sebastian, and the Warblers prepare for Nationals, an old ND member joins the crazy wagon known as the Warblers, Blaine takes some drastic measures to get the New Directions into Nationals, and a member of Vocal Adrenaline finds himself having to make a tough choice.
1. Chapter 1

_**A/N**_: Hey, guys, and welcome to the third entry in _The Kurtbastian Trilogy_. Here we have Kurt's answer to Sebastian's proposal and the induction of a familiar new Warbler. I swear, I tried to keep the song count down in this, but now it's so hard, because I have a certain lack of detail writing.

* * *

"Kurt Elizabeth Hummel, will you do me the honor of becoming my husband?" Sebastian asked, looking up at his boyfriend, who was frozen.

"You-you're serious?" Kurt stammered, trying to breathe as to calm his racing heartbeat.

"I've never been more serious in my life," Sebastian breathed. "Please, Kurt?"

Kurt took a deep breath and bit his lip, mulling the possibilities over. "Hm…

"_Love you or leave you_

_Made my choice, so believe it_

_I love you_

_I do, I do, I do, I do, I do_

"I do. Yes, Seb, yes!" Sebastian grinned, got up, and hugged Kurt.

"I love you so much, Kurt," Sebastian whispered, nuzzling his boyfriend-now-fiancé's neck. The two fell back against the bedcovers and kissed.

"I love you too, Seb. It's you and me forever."

* * *

Kurt walked into Dalton the next morning, feeling so upbeat and joyful that even Nick and Jeff's antics couldn't set him off. He strolled down the main corridor towards the rehearsal room, where he could hear chatting from within.

"Good morning, everybody!" he said, opening the door. The Warblers were silent, never having seen Kurt this happy. "And how are we this morning?"

"Kurt…?" Jeff got up and slowly approached the brunet. "Are you okay?"

"I'm better than okay. I'm so effing happy that even I can't believe it!"

"Did you and Seb have sex?" Nick asked. Jeff shot a glare at his boyfriend.

"No, Nicholas, even better." Kurt looked sly.

"What's better than sex?"

"This." Kurt flashed his ring and everyone gasped.

"Sebastian proposed?!" Everyone asked at once.

Kurt nodded. "And I said yes!" The boys crowded around Kurt, hugging and congratulating him.

"When's the wedding?" Louis quipped.

"It will be after I help you boys win Nationals," Kurt replied.

"And how can _you_ ensure that we do win Nationals?" Hunter asked. "Vocal Adrenaline is our opponent. They always win."

"Always, you say? Do mine ears deceive me? Have we already forgotten that sitting in front of you right now is a member of last year's Nationals champs?" Kurt turned to Hunter and smirked. "Besides," he added in a whisper, "do we want the boys to know how susceptible Hunter Clarington really is?" Hunter looked at Kurt, his green eyes fighting glasz.

"You wouldn't," Hunter hissed. Kurt simply raised an eyebrow, still smirking.

"I think someone who hasn't sung in a competition should get a solo," Louis called out.

"Who? You, Herlihy? You know why you became a Warbler? It's because I felt sorry for you," Hunter drawled.

"Excuse me?! Did you not see the rave reviews for _Les Miz_? Sebastian wasn't the only one getting all the fucking praise. They said, and I quote "_Louis Herlihy plays Javert magnificently and could become a potential Tony winner in the future._" Suck on that, Clarington!"

"You people argue so much. What is wrong with you?" Sebastian asked, walking into the room.

"Seb!" Nick and Jeff got on him the second he set foot over the threshold. "We can't believe you proposed to Kurt! Let the Warblers sing at the wedding!"

"It's already taken care of," Sebastian smiled.

"Shouldn't we be picking songs for Nationals?" Kyle piped up.

"And we're taking the Rachel Berry route why?" Kurt scoffed. "Kyle, Nationals are in two months. We're going to win; I can promise you boys that."

"Is this the Warbler rehearsal room?" Kurt looked up at the sound of a familiar voice. At the door was an old face matched into a Dalton blazer

"Rory?" Kurt asked.

"Kurt, what are ya doin' here?" Rory asked, looking confused.

"I work here," Kurt replied, still surprised by the Irish boy's appearance. "What about you?"

"I got another VISA and decided to come here since McKinley was so rough," Rory explained.

"Well, you've come to the right place then," Kurt said with a smile. "Rory, this group of bickering twits are the Warblers. Warblers, this is Rory Flanagan, who is so talented even I was jealous of him and his falsetto."

"You were jealous?" Rory looked at Kurt, wide-eyed.

"Yes, Rory, I was jealous. When you sang "_Take Care of Yourself_"… Anyway, we're past that now and we can move on."

"Welcome to Dalton, Rory. I'm sure you'll find it more satisfactory than McKinley." Sebastian shook the boy's hand and Rory looked at him in awe.

"Didn't ya throw that slushie at Blaine last year?" Sebastian opened his mouth to say something, but nothing came out. Kurt chuckled and stepped in.

"Yes, Rory, he did, but like I said about my jealousy, we're past it."

"How's Blaine?" was Rory's next question. Kurt cleared his throat and looked at the floor.

"He's fine, I think. We broke up and I'm with Sebastian now," Kurt tried to keep his voice from cracking. "You came right in time, Rory. We're going to Nationals."

"He still has to audition, no matter what you have to say about his talent," Hunter said. Kurt led Rory into the room and handed him the iPod the Warblers shared, loaded with all the music they split between themselves.

"Pick your song, Ror, and I know you'll kill it," Kurt said. Rory scanned the iPod and grinned when he found a song. He put the device into the speaker set.

"_Would you like to swing on a star?_

_Carry moonbeams home in a jar_

_And be better off than you are_

_Or would you rather be a mule?_

_A mule is an animal with long, funny ears_

_He kicks up at anything he hears_

_His back is brawny and his brain is weak_

_He's just plain stupid with a stubborn streak_

_And, by the way, if you hate to go to school_

_You may grow up to be a mule_

"_Would you like to swing on a star?_

_Carry moonbeams home in a jar_

_And be better off than you are_

_Or would you rather be a pig?_

_A pig is an animal with dirt on his face_

_His shoes are a terrible disgrace_

_He ain't got no manner when he eats his food_

_He's fat and lazy and extremely rude_

_But if you don't care a feather or a fig_

_You may grow up to be a pig._"

The Warblers laughed and cheered. Rory was beaming as he finished. Kurt smiled and clapped a hand on the boy's shoulder.

"What do you think, guys? All in favor?" Every hand in the room shot up. "Congratulations, Warbler Rory."

* * *

_**Songs featured**_:

"_I Do, I Do, I Do, I Do, I Do_" (ABBA) - Kurt

"_Swinging on a Star_" (Frank Sinatra) - Rory


	2. Chapter 2

"Kurt?" Rory whispered as the Warbler meeting was dismissed. "Can I talk to ya?" Kurt nodded and followed Rory to a more secluded part of the corridor.

"What's on your mind?" Rory swallowed and looked around before leaning in.

"There's this boy I like. I saw him when I came in," Rory explained. "I don't know his name or anythin' like that, but he's really cute. I don't want there to be somethin' like what happened with Sam." Kurt remembered what had happened when Rory asked out Sam the year before; Sam had turned him down and never spoken to Rory again.

"You'll find that most of the boys here are pretty nice guys." Kurt smiled gently. "Let's go to the recreation room and you can point him out, okay?" Rory nodded and followed Kurt. The two entered the busy rec room and Rory pointed to the blazered boy sitting alone in a corner.

"Joel?" Rory nodded and smiled up at Kurt. "Okay, Rory, with guys like Joel, you have to be really careful. He's not dangerous, but he's not like most boys. You see, Joel comes from a broken home and his parents never paid any attention to him, so that contributed to why he sits by himself most of the time. I know for a fact that he's gay, but try to be low-profile, understand?" Rory nodded and straightened his blazer before walking over to Joel and sitting down next to him. Kurt observed the contact between the two and noticed within a minute or two that Joel was talking animatedly with the Irish boy.

"That is by far the fastest I've ever seen Joel start connecting with someone," Jeff said, popping up next to Kurt. "Rory's like a miracle worker. I'm starting to wonder if he's a leprechaun."

"Don't get started on that," Kurt advised. "You know Brittany, the blonde in the New Directions?" Jeff nodded. "She actually thought Rory was a leprechaun and asked him to do stuff for her. He did them because he wanted into her "pot o' gold", if you know what I mean."

"So he's bi?" Jeff asked.

"I guess. Ever since that, I haven't seen him flirting with girls though," Kurt shrugged, "although Sugar sure as hell tried."

"Which one is she?"

"The one with the self-proclaimed Asperger's, remember I told you and Nick?" Jeff nodded.

"The New Directions are a weird bunch."

"Weird as they may be, you Warblers could give them a run for their money in bickering like children."

* * *

Meanwhile, at McKinley, Blaine and Sam were in the library, trying to find dirt on some Nationals competition.

"I heard Vocal Adrenaline's new lead already graduated," Blaine was saying as he scanned Facebook. "No. Fucking. Way."

"What is it?" Sam asked, leaning over.

"They-they're e-engaged," Blaine stuttered. "K-Kurt and Sebastian are engaged."

"Dude, Blaine, I thought…"

"I still love him. I need Kurt."

"It's your fault, man. You cheated on him," Sam shrugged. "And then to make it worse, you went all kinds of psycho when Sebastian comforted him."

"If I wanted a recap, I'd ask for it," Blaine snapped. Sam sighed and turned back to his computer.

"Hey, Blaine, guess who just joined the Warblers?"

"Who?" Blaine groaned.

"Rory Flanagan is now a member of the group The Dalton Academy Warblers," Sam read off the screen. "You think if we got into Nationals, we could beat them?"

"I know we're going to get in and we're going to win, even if I have to lie, steat, cheal, or murder," Blaine vowed.

* * *

"So, Joel and Rory, huh?" Nick said as he, Jeff, Kurt, and Sebastian watched the two get cozy on the couch in the rehearsal room. "They make a cute couple."

"More than I can say for you and Jeff," Kurt noted and Sebastian snorted.

"Bitch," Nick muttered under his breath.

"It's better than being a reckless twit," Kurt shot back.

"I see Nick's feeling better after Jeff kissed Joel," Sebastian pointed out. "Nick, you were so pissed you were scarlet red. Personally, I found it hilarious."

"We all did," Kurt concurred. "Isn't there a word for that?"

"You guys talking about Schadenfreude?" Joel called from the couch. "There's a whole song about it." Jeff was shaking his head, but Kurt spoke first.

"There's a song?"

"Now you've done it, Kurt," Jeff mumbled. Joel stood up and cleared his throat.

"_Right now, you are down and out_

_And feeling really crappy_

_But when I see how sad you are_

_It sorta makes happy_

_Sorry, guys, it's human nature_

_Nothin' I can do_

_It's Schadenfreude_

_Makin' me feel glad that I'm not you_

_You ever clap when a waitress falls and drops a tray of glasses?_

_And ain't it fun to watch figure skaters fallin' on their asses?_

_Don't you feel all warm and cozy watching people out in the rain?_

_That's Schadenfreude_

_People taking pleasure in your pain_

"Trust me; there's more than just that," Joel smiled. "It's German for happiness at the misfortune of others."

"_Watching a vegetarian being told she just ate chicken_

_Or watching a frat boy realize just what he put his dick in_

_Being on an elevator and somebody shouts "Hold the door!"_

_No! Schadenfreude_

_Fuck you, lady, that's what stairs are for_

_How about straight-A students getting B's?_

_Exes getting STDs_

_Waking doormen from their naps_

_Watching tourists reading maps_

_Football players getting tackled_

_CEOs getting shackled_

_Watching actors never reach the ending of their Oscar speech_

_Schadenfreude, Schadenfreude_

_Schadenfreude, Schadenfreude_

_The world needs people like you and me_

_Who've been knocked around by fate_

_'Cause when people see us, they don't want to be us_

_And that makes them feel great_

_We provide the vital service to society_

_You and me_

_Schadenfreude_

_Making the world a better place_

_Making the world a better place_

_Making the world a better place to be_

_S-C-H-A-D-E-N-F-R-E-U-D-E!_"

"What is going on in here?" Hunter demanded, walking into the room, stroking Mr. Puss. "Joel, what insane thing are you singing now?"

"I was teaching people about Schadenfreude," he replied, sitting back down next to Rory.

"What's with singing from _Avenue Q_?" Quint asked. "Niff did it to Ted two weeks ago and now Joel."

"Warblers, I just got word that Vocal Adrenaline is now enforcing twelve-hour-a-day rehearsals," Ted panted, running in. "We have to start practicing now."

"All in favor?" Hunter looked around. Everyone present raised a hand.

"All opposed?" Silence. "Let's get started."

* * *

_**Songs featured**_:

"_Schadenfreude_" (_Avenue Q_) - Joel

* * *

_**A/N**_: I'm sorry, I was dying to find a use for that song.


	3. Chapter 3

_**A/N**_: Okay, so this chapter's a little longer than the first two and introduces two new characters on the McKinley end. And Cameron's take on Niff is an inside thing to one of my beloved readers.

* * *

"Niff, stop messing around and focus!" Hunter shouted during Warbler rehearsal that afternoon. "I'm trying to be nicer and give you two a fucking duet, but you have to center your crazy and pay attention."

"Nick, Jeff, remember this?" Kurt whispered, dangling the student store key in front of them. They shot up, watching it as if hypnotized. "Be good and concentrate on singing at Nationals and then I'll let you have some candy."

"Kurt, what are you doing?" Josh hissed. "You know they're not supposed to have any sugar!"

Cameron groaned and ran a hand through his hair before turning to Joel, who was looking at Nick and Jeff with a confused look. "Last time they got loose in the student store, no one in Windsor House could sleep for three days," he elaborated. "Those two are like Chihuahua pups on Red Bull and Pixie Stix."

"Jeff, go practice some dance moves while I go over the song with Nick, okay?" Kurt wheedled. Jeff nodded and hurried over to a corner of the room while Nick bounded out of his seat, pulling the lyric sheet out of Hunter's hands.

"Due to my inability to trust either of you with choosing a song, you get Good Charlotte's "_Girls and Boys_"," Hunter said. "Remember, if you don't practice, I will know, and if you don't, I will have both your asses mounted on my wall." Hunter left the room at this.

"Hunter needs to learn to relax," Nick quipped. "He's so uptight all the time."

"I heard that, Duval!" Hunter yelled. Rory sat on the couch watching everyone argue. Kurt sighed and sat next to him.

"Just like the New Directions, huh?" Kurt chuckled.

Rory nodded. "At least no one's going rampage crazy like Santana did," he said. Kurt smiled and slung an arm around the Irish boy. "Hey, Kurt?"

"Yeah, Ror?"

"Thanks for the advice earlier. Joel asked me out on a date for tomorrow." Rory blanched as he said this.

"Rory, that's amazing. I take it you said yes?" The brunet nodded. "I think you two are a great couple."

"I see the way you look at Sebastian. He's nicer than he used to be," Rory observed.

"Someone needed to put him on a leash," Kurt replied, smirking slightly. A crash made everyone jump. Kurt looked up to find Quint chasing Nick and Jeff around the room.

"Goddamn it, Niff! Didn't I tell you to lay off Scott?!"

* * *

A red Prius pulled up to Carmel High around the same time things were going crazy at Dalton. Blaine put the car in park and got out, Sam right beside him.

"How are we supposed to prove their lead is too old? Don't we need more than an audio recording from spying on them?" Sam asked. "I mean, spying on them is one thing, but how do we go to the show choir committee with this kind of evidence?"

"Sam, be a dear and don't overexert your brain," Blaine whispered, gently opening the door to the auditorium. The two boys watched wide-eyed as Vocal Adrenaline did an astonishing routine to Sylvester's "_Don't Stop_".

"Holy shit," Sam muttered. "They're just as amazing as ever, if not more so."

"Dreadful!" A voice called out. Blaine slunk into the auditorium and watched as a short, platinum-blond man marched onstage and yanked the mic out of someone's hand. "When I was the lead, no one was as atrocious as you lot are right now!"

"Coach McDaniels, we're trying our best," a boy called out. The man called McDaniels grabbed the boy and pulled him from the crowd.

"Wolfe, if I wanted your bitchiness, I'd ask for it," he snarled. "Vocal Adrenaline had a winning streak and then you went and lost to the Nude Erections last year. Now those preppies are going to Nationals. Did any of you see their Regionals performance?" A few people nodded. "Then you know what's at stake here."

"Coach, may I make a suggestion?" A redheaded girl asked. McDaniels nodded. "Two years ago, we won when Mr. Goolsby enforced ten-to-twelve-hour rehearsals."

"That is an excellent suggestion, Schulze. From now until Nationals, all of you must attend a mandatory rehearsal from two to midnight," McDaniels announced. The boy named Wolfe groaned and he was slapped upside the head by the coach. "No complaints or into the Red Room you go!" Wolfe froze at this and retreated backwards. "We're doing "_Don't Stop_"; Connors, you're lead. Now get to work!"

"I'll be back in a minute, Coach," Wolfe called, not waiting for an answer before running up the aisle, exiting the auditorium and lighting a cigarette. "Goddamn, he's just like Hitler."

"Hey," Blaine called, walking over to the curly-haired brunet. Wolfe looked up from his cigarette and smiled.

"Hey, I'm Kelvin Wolfe," he replied. "Do you go here? I've never seen you before."

"No, we're from McKinley," Sam offered and Blaine elbowed him.

"Ignore him. He's not quite right," Blaine chuckled, putting on a grin.

"It's okay. You can spy, I don't really care," Kelvin said, dragging his cigarette.

"Can I ask you something?"

"Shoot," Kelvin shrugged.

"What's the Red Room?" Kelvin sighed and lowered his smoke before rubbing his neck.

"Look, McDaniels is a sadomasochistic creep. He read "_Fifty Shades of Grey_" too many times and uses the old janitor's closet as a torture for those of us who don't obey him. He likes singling me out the most," Kelvin explained.

"I noticed. He gets away with hitting you?" Blaine arched an eyebrow. Kelvin nodded sheepishly.

"Is it true that your lead already graduated?" Sam blurted out. Blaine ran a hand over his face, trying to hide his exasperation.

"Yeah, Connors graduated last year. After the admin canned St. James, they hired McDaniels and he's been running us ragged since day one. Now he's got us doing ten-hour practices as if we don't already have busy lives," Kelvin grumbled. "I have finals coming up and a boyfriend who thinks I'm neglecting him."

"What would you say to getting your life back for the time being?" Blaine smirked.

"You mean going to the show choir committee and tell them McDaniels has been physically abusing us?" Blaine nodded. "I would, but it's my last year and I want to compete at Nationals."

"What if you had a mid-year transfer to a better school?"

"You mean to a school where being in Glee club gets you a slushie to the face every day? No, thank you," Kelvin said. "My sister goes to McKinley; she's in the Glee club there and she tells me about it."

"Who's your sister?" Sam piped up.

"Marley Rose."

"Marley's your sister? You look nothing alike." Blaine stared at Kelvin.

"Well, she's my half-sister. Her dad and my mom," Kelvin shrugged.

"You know, we were so caught up we forgot to introduce ourselves," Blaine said. "I'm Blaine and this is Sam."

"Nice to meet you guys. Whoever said you can't be friends with your competition? Oh yeah, how's Unique? I remember she transferred. She was one of the few people I was close to here."

"She's good." Sam smiled.

"Wolfe!" A voice shouted and Kelvin flinched. McDaniels stood at the door, arms crossed and looking pissed. "What are you doing?"

"Just talking to some people," Kelvin snapped. McDaniels walked over and glared at Blaine and Sam.

"I know you two. You're from the New Directions. What are you doing here?" he demanded.

"I…" Kelvin started to say but McDaniels slapped him, knocking him backwards.

"I wasn't talking to you, Wolfe," McDaniels growled.

"You can't do that!" Blaine said angrily. McDaniels smirked and walked over to Blaine, slightly taller than the curly-haired boy.

"And who are you to say I can't?" he challenged. "He's my charge. I can do whatever I want to him."

"Guys, just go," Kelvin whispered, holding his cheek. "Please." Blaine took a glance back at Kelvin on his way back to his car with Sam. He waved; Kelvin smiled softly and waved back before getting hauled back into the auditorium by McDaniels.


	4. Chapter 4

_**A/N**_: I think I'll start splitting up the three settings within either the same chapter or multiple.

* * *

"He's a nice enough guy," Sam remarked on the drive back to McKinley.

"Yeah," Blaine agreed. "We should really get him to McKinley though. Seems like that coach loves abusing him."

"Should we talk to Marley?" Sam asked. "Maybe she could help."

"Perhaps," Blaine mumbled, pulling into the parking lot.

"Oh, there she is." Sam rolled down the window and stuck his head out. "Marley!"

"Hey, guys, where have you been?" Marley asked, walking over. "Finn's been looking all over."

"We met your brother," Sam said.

"You went to Carmel to spy on Vocal Adrenaline, didn't you?" The brunette raised an eyebrow and smirked. "Kelvin's my _half_-brother. How's he doing, by the way? He won't talk to anyone when he gets home. He just shuts himself in his room."

"The new coach doesn't seem to like him," Blaine reported. "He hits him a lot."

"I should really try and talk to him," Marley mused to herself.

"We were thinking of getting him to transfer," Sam quipped.

"Trust me; I've tried. He won't listen." She shook her head in defeat. "He keeps saying this is his last chance to compete and he really wants to win."

"Did you mention that we won Nationals last year?" Sam asked. Marley nodded.

"He's very stubborn," she said.

* * *

"Sam says there's a guy they want to get transferred from Carmel to McKinley," Kurt read the text message to Sebastian. The two were cuddling on the couch in the rehearsal room. "Apparently, the coach hits the guy a lot."

"I think we should go check it out," Sebastian said. "Maybe the coach needs a little beating of his own."

"Seb, don't start a fight between clubs. It's not healthy." Kurt swatted his fiancé's arm.

"But it's so much fun." Sebastian pretended to pout. Kurt scoffed and got up, reaching for his jacket only to find air.

"What the— Niff!" Kurt shouted. Sebastian fell off the couch, startled.

"What happened, Kurt?" They asked in unison, running over to the fuming brunet.

"Where's my jacket? I left it right here." Kurt folded his arms and glared. "That is a $300 jacket from Paris. Where is it?"

"We didn't do it," Jeff said.

"It's true, they didn't," Sebastian put in, coming over.

"You, of all people, are defending them?" Kurt looked at his husband-to-be in astonishment.

"It's in their eyes. I can tell when they're telling the truth," Sebastian explained. "They didn't do it."

"Well, the questions remain: Where is my jacket and who did it?" Kurt asked testily. Nick looked up and began to snicker. Jeff did the same. Kurt looked up and saw his jacket hanging from a coat hook on the ceiling.

"Hey, why is Kurt yelling?" Joel walked into the room, holding hands with Rory. Sebastian saw the shine in Joel's eyes.

"Kurt, Joel did it," he whispered. Kurt's eyes snapped over to the brunet, who was standing with Rory, looking innocent.

"What? What did I do?" Joel asked, his eyes widening. He looked up and barely contained a laugh.

"Joel, did you do this?" Kurt asked calmly. Nick, Jeff, and Sebastian backed away, knowing the danger was about to erupt.

"Who, me? I wouldn't do such a thing. Nick and Jeff, maybe, but not me," he said casually.

"I'm only going to ask once more. Did you do this?" Kurt's voice was barely above a whisper. Joel bit his lip to keep from exploding. He released Rory's hand and put his hands up in surrender.

"So I thought it would be funny…" Kurt was about to lunge. "Gotta go!" He took off out the door.

"Joel!"

About half an hour later, Joel ran back downstairs, Kurt not too far behind him. The shorter brunet jumped over the couch and pressed his back against the wall, trying to confine his giggling.

"Where is he?" Kurt panted. Nick and Jeff pointed to the couch and Kurt walked over quietly. Joel, assuming he was safe, peeked over the back and into the face of a red-faced Kurt, and burst into giggles again.

"Okay, Kurt, I'm sorry," Joel choked out. "I'm sorry. I just thought it would be funny. Please don't kill me."

"Get it down," Kurt ordered. Joel nodded and stood up, still sniggering. He grabbed a pointer and brought Kurt's jacket down.

"Here," he said, finally calming down, handing the jacket to Kurt, who was still looking livid. "I'm sorry, Kurt. I just wanted to have a little fun."

"Next time, do it with something that's not mine," Kurt mumbled.

"Will do." Joel saluted and marched out of the room, Rory in tow.

"He's like the new Niff," Sebastian remarked. "One guy causes all that trouble."

"Our pranks are far more superior," Nick said, sticking his tongue out at Sebastian, who rolled his eyes.

"Hey, Nicky, do you know where my room key is?" Jeff asked, searching his pockets.

"No…" Nick raised an eyebrow. "Wait… Joel!"

* * *

Meanwhile, at Carmel, Kelvin was walking out of rehearsal, limping slightly.

"Hey, Kel," Jay Snider called. "Why does McDaniels hate you so much?"

"Hell if I know, man, but I gotta call Matt or he'll kill me," Kelvin replied. He pulled out his phone, speed-dialed his boyfriend, and got into his car. "Hey, Matty…"

"Where the hell have you been?" Matt demanded through the speakerphone. "Kelvin, you haven't called me in three days. What has been so important?"

"Matt, we need to talk," Kelvin said.

"Oh no, you-you're not gonna…"

"No, I'm not breaking up with you. It's just I'm under a shitload of pressure right now and…Matty, look, you can't tell anyone about this, okay?"

"Okay…"

"Remember the new Vocal Adrenaline coach?"

"Yeah, he's that asshole who hits you. What'd he do now?"

"He said if I don't commit everything I have to Nationals, he'll…he'll come after us, as in me and you, my boyfriend," Kelvin whispered, a tear slipping down his cheek.

Matt was silent for a moment and Kelvin thought he'd hung up, but he could still hear Matt breathing. "Matty?"

"Y-yeah, I'm here, Kel," he stammered. "H-he can't get away with s-s-saying things like that. I'm calling the police, baby."

"No, Matty, please don't," Kelvin pleaded. "Please let me deal with this."

"But I need you, Kelvin. I love you," Matt whispered.

"I love you too. I won't let him hurt us," Kelvin promised. "I'm coming over now, okay? Everything's going to be okay."


	5. Chapter 5

_**A/N**_: Hey, guys, I'm so glad I finally wrote another chapter. Enjoy!

* * *

"Kelvin should be home soon," Marley said. She was sitting in her living room with Sam and Blaine; the three of them were going to try and convince Kelvin into transferring again. "He's probably with Matt, if anyone." From Sam and Blaine's confused looks, she added, "His boyfriend."

"Marls, I'm home!" A voice called out. Kelvin walked into the room and did a double take when he spotted Sam and Blaine. "Hey, guys, what are you doing here?"

"We're here to persuade you to transfer. Your coach can't get away with hitting you," Blaine said. Kelvin bit his lip and looked at the floor. "Is there something you're not telling us?"

"He…um…McDaniels, he threatened me and Matt," Kelvin whispered. "He said that if I don't give it my all at Nationals, he'll kill us."

"What?!" Marley demanded, standing up and making the boys flinch. This was by far the angriest any of them had seen her. "Kel, we have to call the police."

"You can't. Please don't," Kelvin begged, tears streaming down his cheeks. "He said he'd kill me faster if I did."

"Remember your deep breathing exercises, Kel," a new voice said. A boy in a wheelchair came into the room. "You must be Marley. Kel never stops talking about his half-sister and how talented she is."

"Are you Matt?" Marley asked, eyes widening at the sight of the legless boy. He nodded and extended a hand.

"Matthew Bayer Cordell, at your service," he said, kissing her hand. Marley cleared her throat and turned to Sam and Blaine.

"Well, Matt, this is Blaine and Sam, two of my friends from McKinley," Marley introduced.

"Dude, what happened to you?" Sam blurted out; Marley, Kelvin, and Blaine all smacked him.

"It's okay, guys," Matt smiled. "I had a leg infection when I was young and the doctors had to amputate. I'm totally okay with talking about it now."

"I take it you go to Carmel as well?" Blaine asked. Matt shook his head.

"No, actually I'm at University of Lima. I graduated last year," he explained. "I met Kelvin at an LGBT mixer a few months ago. He was the only guy who came and talked to me."

"Those guys did not know what they were missing out on," Kelvin chuckled, kissing Matt lightly. Matt snorted and swatted his boyfriend.

"What are you going to do about your coach?" Sam quipped.

"I think we'll let him have his way for the time being, and then fuck him over when the time is right," Kelvin smirked.

* * *

"Ah, finally some peace and quiet," Kurt sighed, leaning on Sebastian in the rehearsal room. "It took until midnight for Nick and Jeff to calm down."

"That was probably the first time I have ever seen Jeff pissed," Sebastian remarked. "Joel must've been a klepto or something if he can get Jeff's key from those tight Dalton uniform pants."

"I know where he got it," Kurt said slyly, holding Sebastian's watch up. Sebastian looked at his fiancé wide-eyed and took his watch back. "Did I ever tell you about April Rhodes?"

"You mean the Broadway star?"

"This was before her big break; she's an old friend of Mr. Schue and he brought her into the Glee club in order to help her kick her alcoholism, but she was a terrible influence on a bunch of outcast high schoolers. She gave me vintage muscle magazines and then alcohol to make me confident, but I ended up drunk and threw up on Miss Pillsbury's shoes," Kurt explained. Sebastian was cracking up. "April actually rounded us all up and taught us how to shoplift. The girls, mainly Mercedes and Tina, started stealing from the mall, coming to school with all this bling."

"So you kept doing it and Joel learned from you?" Sebastian asked.

"No, actually, Joel was there. He wasn't a member of the Glee club until last year, but he was always with Artie since both of them are filmmakers." A crash came from upstairs and the two ran to the staircase, where Joel was sliding down the banister, and Nick and Jeff right behind him.

"What the hell is going on?" Sebastian demanded, grabbing Joel's arm as he tried to run by. Jeff tackled Joel and pinned him down.

"Give me my key," he ordered.

"Get off me, _Jeffrey_. I didn't touch your stuff," Joel shouted.

"Jeffy, get off of him," Nick said, grabbing his boyfriend by the collar and yanking him off Joel. Joel stood up, brushing his uniform off. "You just misplaced it is all." He handed Jeff his key.

"See, I don't do _every_thing around here. God, Jeff, calm the fuck down," Joel scoffed.

"Well, you did it earlier. You're an immediate suspect," Jeff snapped.

"Take that tone with me again, Sterling, you won't live to suspect me again," Joel warned, narrowing his eyes. Sebastian had to hold Nick back from jumping on Joel.

"Threaten my boyfriend again, I'll cut your dick off," Nick hissed. Joel walked over to Nick and shoved him backwards.

"You really want to try me, Duval?" Kurt intervened, wedging himself between Nick and Joel before they could come to blows.

"Stop it!" The two flinched at Kurt's raised voice and stopped lunging for each other. "Nick, Jeff, go to your dorm." Nick and Jeff didn't look at Kurt as they ran back upstairs. "Joel, sit." The brunet sighed loudly and plopped himself on the couch.

"Kurt, what lecture are you going to give me this time?" Joel asked testily. "Is it "_Don't antagonize Nick and Jeff_" or "_You need to control your impulses_"?"

"Joel, I will not lecture you because I know it has no effect on you." Kurt sat on the couch arm and looked at Joel. "But if you keep it up like this, you're going to get kicked out of Dalton."

"Kurt's right, Joel," Sebastian added. "Besides, we know you've been spending a lot of time with Rory. How would you like it if you couldn't be with him as often as you are now?" Joel seemed to be deep in thought, looking at the floor.

"I'll be good," he whispered a few moments later.

"No more fighting with Niff?" Kurt arched an eyebrow skeptically. Joel nodded and walked upstairs.

"He's a good kid, just has a bunch of problems," Sebastian said softly, putting an arm on his fiancé's shoulder. "You think he's really going to turn over a new leaf?"

"Pfft, doubt it," Kurt scoffed.


	6. Chapter 6

_**A/N**_: I'm actually pretty proud of this particular chapter. It brings two of the three storylines together.

* * *

It took hours to convince Kelvin to transfer and Blaine was about ready to murder Sam, who wouldn't stop glancing at Matt and nudging Blaine.

"Sam, I'm serious. Fucking stop, okay?" Blaine hissed. "I'm sure the guy's been through a lot. You don't need to be a frequent reminder."

"The seventh pro of transferring," Marley was saying, "is that you're free to be your crazy, self-loathing self and no one will judge you for it."

"The _ninth_ con," Kelvin shot back, "is that I will receive the endless joy of Sam's brainlessness about Matt."

"Hey!" Sam called indignantly.

"You know I'm right," Kelvin said.

"Let me do this." Blaine put a hand on Marley's shoulder. "The eighth pro is that you can sing whatever you want." Kelvin looked at Blaine in wonder. The curly-haired boy nodded. "Anything you want, so long as it doesn't offend anyone else." Kelvin seemed to mull this over before nodding.

"Fine, I'll shadow Blaine tomorrow." Kelvin folded his arms. "Hey, Mrs. Rose!" he yelled.

"Kelvin, I've told you, you can call me Millie," Mrs. Rose chuckled, coming into the room. "What do you need, honey?"

"Can you call me in sick tomorrow?" he asked. "I'm going to shadow Blaine at McKinley."

"Oh, you're thinking of transferring?" Kelvin nodded. "That's wonderful. It's one less trip in the morning and it'd be nice for your voice to be in a club that doesn't ignore it."

* * *

The next morning, Blaine showed up early to school and found Kelvin sitting outside, watching people go by.

"You're early. Excited?" Kelvin gave Blaine a look that the brunet nodded and kept his mouth shut. "Come on." Kelvin got up, grabbed his bookbag, and followed Blaine inside.

"Jock alert." Kelvin nodded to the gathering of hockey players by the cafeteria.

"Good call," Blaine said, sharply swerving the next corner. "If you don't mind my asking, have you been at Carmel since your freshman year?"

"Yeah, I remember my first day. It was hell. As a freshman, I was subject to torture by the upperclassman and one of them in particular became my worst enemy."

"Who was it? Jesse St. James?" Kelvin looked at Blaine, eyebrows raised. "Wait, it was Jesse?" Kelvin nodded.

"Obnoxious self-centered prick that he was, and probably still is, St. James seemed to enjoy humiliating me," Kelvin went on. "The day I auditioned for Vocal Adrenaline was one of the worst. I sang Brooke Ramel's "_I Wanted You to Know_". You know that song?" Blaine shook his head. "I'll show you later. Anyway, that asshole cut me off and proceeded to call me a squeaky-voiced homo."

"I knew he was a jerk, but goddamn," Blaine muttered.

"I didn't get to join Vocal Adrenaline that year. It was pretty much because I broke St. James' face for the comment. I did the next year, although my attempts at trying for lead were shattered by Sunshine Corazon. Poor girl; some crazy Jewish girl sent her to a crackhouse because she wanted to audition for the Glee club here.

"Sounds like something Rachel would have done," Blaine said to himself.

"I do not blame her for going to the Philippine Embassy and getting out after Nationals."

"What about last year when Jesse was coach?"

"Oh God," Kelvin groaned. "I'll tell you about that one later."

After classes let out, Kelvin followed Blaine to Glee club and sat down between Blaine and Marley.

"Hey, Unique, girl, how you doing?" Kelvin leaned over Artie's wheelchair to hug her.

"I'm fine, Kel. How are you?"

"Could be better," he shrugged.

"Everyone, we have a guest today," Mr. Schuester announced. "Although he was former competition, he has offered to help us win Nationals once again. Jesse St. James."

"Speak of the devil," Blaine muttered.

"Hello, new batch of potential winners," Jesse sneered, a fake smile plastered on his smug face. His face rendered surprise when he spotted Kelvin. "Wolfe?"

"Goddamn it!"

* * *

"Kurt!" Sebastian whined from his curled-up ball on the bed. "Come back!" Kurt was in the bathroom, working on his morning—well, it was afternoon now—moisturizing routine.

"Clingy much, Seb? Just hold on a few minutes," Kurt called, smirking slightly. Sebastian was becoming very insecure and protective of him. Honestly, Kurt didn't mind because the old Sebastian was a total dick and he liked this one. He walked back out into the dorm.

"Afternoon, Seb," he purred, bending over Sebastian and kissing him lightly. Sebastian pulled him down onto the bed. "Hey, watch the hair!"

"Kurt, babe, you know I love you, right?" Kurt nodded and wondered where this was going. "But the OCD over your complexion is real annoying."

"Well," Kurt stood up and folded his arms, "if you don't like it, you may leave."

"Baby, I didn't mean it like that. I love it when you look perfect. All I'm asking is for a little bit less uptight when I mess with you. By the way, last night was amazing."

"So now you know, Sebastian Bennett Smythe, that I do not have a vagina." Kurt sat down on the bed, trying to keep a straight face.

"I knew that, but I had no idea you were fucking huge!" Sebastian rubbed his fiancé's shoulders.

"I had no idea that big man Smythe's dick was not as big as he makes it out to be," Kurt laughed, ruffling Sebastian's hair. Sebastian swatted his hand away and pouted. "Now you know how it feels to be teased for something you take pride in." His phone vibrated and he picked it up. "Oh, wow."

"What is it?" Sebastian looked up.

"Jesse St. James is the New Directions' consultant again," Kurt reported. "Tina texted me with the news and they got the kid from Carmel to transfer, but there's an argument going on that no one, not even Mr. Schue, can stop. Oh, text from Artie.

"It's the same thing. The Carmel kid and St. James are really going at it. Marley, Blaine, Jake, and Ryder tried to intervene, but they can't. Huh, wish I was there to see that."

"You want to go to McKinley and see if we can help?"

"Okay," Kurt agreed.

* * *

Kurt and Sebastian arrived at McKinley half an hour later and were able to hear a loud argument coming from the choir room.

"I don't care what your problem is, Wolfe, but you better shut the fuck up!"

"Why don't you go sleep with every girl in the club just to earn their approval, St. James? I know you fooled around with Giselle, Tara, Kelly, and Taylor in the same day! But know this now before you do, touch my sister and I'll fucking cut you!"

"Guys!" Sebastian shouted, walking into the room and making everyone flinch.

"Sebastian? Kurt? What are you doing here?" Blaine asked.

"I got the news from Tina and Artie about this heinous argument and we figured to come save you all from any more of it," Kurt replied.

"Hummel, what the hell are you doing here?" Jesse demanded, shoving Kelvin out of the way.

"Don't you listen to anyone except the inner voices of your huge ego?" Kelvin snorted. "I'll be so kind as to repeat myself. I'm here to rescue the Glee club from you and the new kid's bickering."

"You have nothing to do with this. Leave before I make you," Jesse growled.

"Threaten my fiancé again and I'll kick your ass," Sebastian snapped, stepping in front of Kurt.

"Smythe, I see you're well after our little sexual encounter last year." Jesse shoved Sebastian backwards slightly. The room was dead silent during this. "Hummel's your fiancé, huh? Is he still a tease like when I was here?"

"What are you talking about, St. Douche? I never made advances towards you," Kurt scoffed.

"Oh, really? I happen to remember you and Jennifer Hudson performing "_4 Minutes_" at a Cheerios assembly," Jesse grinned. "I saw you looking at me, wishing you were Rachel so you could be in my arms." The following five seconds were a blur and next thing everyone saw was Jesse on the floor, holding his face. Kurt was breathing hard, his fist still outstretched. Sebastian stood back, watching Kurt in awe. Everyone else was looking on in shock.

"Holy shit, Kurt…" Blaine muttered.

"I have to go. Come on, Seb," Kurt said quickly. He grabbed the brunet's hand and ran out of the room.

"Jesse, you okay?" Ryder asked, helping him up.

"I'm fine," he groaned, shaking the younger boy off. Jesse stood up and brushed himself off, only to get shoved back onto the floor by Kelvin, who walked out of the room. "I'm gonna get you for that, Wolfe!"

"Fuck you!" he called.


	7. Chapter 7

_**A/N**_: Hey, guys, I'm surprised I managed to write this so fast. So here, we're digging into Kelvin's past and the Warblers make another appearance. By the way, all the stuff about medication side effects and such were researched.

* * *

"Hey, Kurt, right?" Kelvin chased after Kurt and Sebastian. "That was awesome what you did in there, punching that smug bastard in the face."

"Thanks. I take it you're Kelvin." Kurt smiled softly, looking the boy up and down. Kelvin nodded and extended his hand. Kurt shook it and as did Sebastian. "I've heard about you from Sam. He says the coach of Vocal Adrenaline hits you?"

Kelvin looked at the ground and nodded. "He was the lead singer who graduated the year before I started at Carmel. His name is McDaniels…"

"Wait, you mean _Isaac_ McDaniels?" Sebastian's eyes widened and Kelvin nodded.

"You know him?" Kurt looked at his fiancé. Sebastian nodded and leaned on the hood of Kurt's Navigator.

"Yeah, before going to Carmel, he was at Lennon Academy—yes, named after John Lennon—he was the lead of the Glee club there, the Quarryboys," Sebastian explained. "He ran the club like a dictatorship."

"That's how he does it with Vocal Adrenaline," Kelvin put in.

"Are you the only one he hits?" Kurt asked.

"I've never seen him hit anyone else. Just me." Kelvin shrugged and brushed a lock of hair from his eyes before pulling a cigarette from his pocket and lighting up. "Oh God, I needed this," he sighed.

"You smoke?" Kurt stepped back, away from the smoke billowing from Kelvin's mouth.

"I'm eighteen, I'm legal, and it relieves me of stress, so yes, I do," he replied, blowing smoke rings.

"Did I ever tell you smoking will make you weak?" Jesse asked, walking out of the school, his hands in his pockets.

"Did I ever tell you I hate you?" Kelvin shot back, taking a long drag and flicking the ashes at the taller boy.

"Many times, Wolfe, many times," Jesse smirked. "I came by to apologize to Hummel."

"Are your cronies around to egg me?" Kurt smiled bitchily. Jesse's smirk slipped a notch but he composed himself and offered his hand.

"Truce?"

"Hmm, tempting, tempting, but you are working for the competition. Vocal Adrenaline will probably get disqualified once Kelvin spills what he knows and that means the Warblers will face the New Directions at Nationals," Kurt pretended to mull it over. "I think we can wait until _after_ the Warblers win Nationals."

"Oh, please, who's going to vote for a bunch of gay preppies in blazers?" Jesse scoffed.

"And he's back to normal," Kelvin pointed out sarcastically. "It only took three minutes. That's a new record."

"Wolfe, do you know when to shut your mouth?" Jesse snapped.

"Do you know when to contain your huge ego, especially when a freshman auditions for the Glee club and you cut him off just to call him a squeaky-voiced homo?!" Kurt and Sebastian tried their best to avoid looking at Kelvin or Jesse.

"Hey, you chose to sing a chick song," Jesse muttered, folding his arms.

"Y-you were the one who said audition songs had to be a female-sung ballad!" Kelvin spluttered. "I should break your face again!" Sebastian grabbed Kelvin around the waist and held him back from jumping on Jesse. "Let me go!"

"Kelvin, calm down," he said.

"Sebastian, let me break him!" Kelvin shouted.

"Maybe you should go back on your medication, Wolfe," Jesse sneered and walked away.

"I'll fucking kill you!" Kelvin yelled, struggling wildly against Sebastian.

"Kelvin, calm down," Sebastian repeated, this time in a softer voice. Kelvin whimpered and stopped fighting. "Are you okay?"

"Yes," he whispered. "I'm sorry you had to see that side of me. Jesse's right. I'm on Zoloft and Prozac."

"Have you been taking it?" Kurt asked, edging back over to Sebastian and Kelvin.

"I haven't taken it for a few weeks," Kelvin admitted. "I'll spare you guys the graphic details."

"What do you mean?"

Kelvin sighed. "A few side effects of Zoloft are sexual arousal disorder and difficulty achieving orgasm, so when my boyfriend Matt and I have sex, I don't perform very well. I mean, it's hard enough since Matt has no legs, but it is worse when _I_ can't do anything. As for the Prozac, it's been said that it can increase tendency for violence. That's why I almost attacked Jesse."

"You're already a violent person?" Sebastian asked.

"Um, before I was prescribed all the drugs, I used to…" Kelvin sighed. "I don't tell a lot of people this, but my dad…he…" The brunet bit his lip to keep from crying. Sebastian put an arm around him.

"Did your father abuse you?" Kurt whispered.

"No, he didn't. He wasn't around. I was raised by my mom. My dad was sentenced to death via electric chair in 1994. Have you ever heard of Arthur Wolfe?"

"You mean the _killer_ Arthur Wolfe?" Kelvin nodded and looked at his shoes. "Oh my God, you're the offspring of a monster."

"I know. You don't need to remind me," Kelvin sniffled. "Now you know why I don't tell people. There's some crazy theory that it may be genetic."

"So you're capable of murder?"

"I don't know. I hope not." Kelvin wiped his eyes on his sleeve. "I don't want to hurt anybody, but sometimes I just get so mad that I black out and then I realize what I did."

"Does Marley know her dad was…?"

"Yes, the whole family knows. No one else does, well, except for you guys. All my birth certificates and school records simply label my nameless father as deceased. You guys, you have to promise me you will never tell anyone. Please."

"We promise, Kel." Kurt sat down next to the sobbing boy and patted his back.

* * *

Kurt and Sebastian trekked back to Dalton, with Kelvin in tow, only to find the rehearsal room in chaos. Ted was yelling at Niff, Josh and Cameron were beatboxing, Hunter and Quint were arguing (it looked very close to physical confrontation but Louis sat between them trying to keep them from getting close enough to trade blows), and Joel and Rory were making out on the couch. Kurt rolled his eyes and pulled Joel and Rory apart while Sebastian went to separate Hunter and Quint. Kelvin sat back and watched the madness unfold.

"Hey, Kurt," he called. "I think I'd rather transfer here. There's no asshole consultant here."

"Maybe," Quint said, passing by. "But we have an asshole captain."

"Shut it, Carpenter!" Hunter growled.

"Make me," Quint shot back. Hunter had to be restrained by Josh, Cameron, and Sebastian while Louis dragged Ted away from Nick and Jeff.

"Ted, dude, relax," Louis said calmly. "Nick and Jeff are just trying to get you mad. You can't let them."

"Ugh," Ted groaned. "You're right, man. Hey, Nick, Jeff?"

"What?" they called back.

Ted sighed loudly and walked over to them. "Guys, you're my teammates and we have to work together to win Nationals. We don't exactly have to get along, but could you cut me some slack?"

Nick and Jeff looked at each other. Jeff got up and hugged Ted.

"I'm sorry, Ted," he whispered. Ted embraced Jeff.

"It's cool, Jeff." Ted grinned.

"Hey, Ted?" Nick stood up. "I'm sorry for making fun of you and your girlfriend. Audrey, she's a real great girl. She's lucky to have a guy like you."

"Aw, thanks, Nicky," Ted chuckled and pulled Nick into the hug.

"Well, if they can settle their differences," Sebastian turned to Quint and Hunter, "why can't you two?"

"He just loves to rile me up," Quint said. "I don't even say a goddamn word and Clarington makes some comment about my life, _which he knows nothing about_!"

"It's not my fault Carpenter's a little bitch who can't control his anger," Hunter snapped, glaring at Quint. Louis grabbed Quint by the blazer, holding him back from attacking Hunter.

"Okay, you know what we're going to do? Hunter and Quint are going to talk things out right now," Kurt announced. The two looked at Kurt in horror. "Don't look at me like that. Sit down and figure yourselves out before you leave this room. Everyone out." The remaining Warblers filed out quietly. Kelvin stood with Sebastian, watching Kurt take control.

"Hummel, I will not…" Hunter started to say before Kurt pushed him onto the couch.

"Clarington, I am not in the mood to deal with your BS. Quint, don't say a word." Quint had opened his mouth to protest but closed it at Kurt's order. "I'm locking you two in here and neither of you are leaving until you come to some sort of truce. If the Warblers are going to win Nationals, you need to be united." Without another word, Kurt led Sebastian and Kelvin out of the room and used the key to lock the door.

"Ten bucks says they kill each other," Sebastian quipped. Kurt swatted his shoulder.


	8. Chapter 8

_**A/N**_: Believe it or not, I popped out another chapter. I'm going to be gone from 6/5-15, so I may not be able to update a whole lot. That's why I'm trying to finish some stuff. But beware, if you like Kelvin, you might not after this chapter.

* * *

An hour later, Kurt, Sebastian, and Kelvin returned to the rehearsal room where they only heard silence.

"I think they _did_ kill each other," Sebastian said. "I've never known Hunter or Quint for that matter to be so quiet for so long." Kurt unlocked the door and opened it, stumbling backwards in surprise.

"Whoa," he muttered. Sebastian and Kelvin looked in to see Hunter and Quint asleep, naked and wrapped up in each other.

"Huh, after all those times he says he's not even remotely bi-curious," Sebastian quipped.

"What happened to Scott?" Kurt wondered out loud.

"I heard Quint say something about Scott leaving him," Sebastian replied, going over to the couch and poking at Hunter.

"Wha-what's going on?" Hunter yawned, sitting up and stretching.

"Uh, you're naked and cuddling with Quint," Sebastian breathed, still unable to believe his eyes. Hunter looked down at a still-sleeping Quint and looked up, horrified.

"Oh fuck," he muttered. He grabbed his shirt and put it on. "Smythe, don't you dare tell anyone. That goes for you too, Hummel and weird kid."

"My name's Kelvin, thanks for asking," Kelvin said sarcastically. "Don't worry, dude, this isn't the first time I've seen enemies in bed together. Shit, my mom and her on-again-off-again boyfriend are always arguing and then getting together."

"Yeah, great, I don't need to hear about your shitty home life. I've got better things to do," Hunter shrugged, dismissing Kelvin, who frowned and shoulder-bumped the taller boy on his way out. "What the hell, man?"

"Don't talk to me like you're better than me. You have no idea what you're dealing with," Kelvin hissed. Hunter scoffed and towered over the brunet.

"You think you can take me, you scrawny little fuck?" he sneered. Kelvin shut his eyes and tried to take a few deep breaths when Hunter shoved him.

"Kelvin, remember your relaxation," Kurt whispered. Kelvin exhaled and moved to wake up Quint, but Hunter grabbed him and pinned him against the wall.

"Where are you going? Running away?" he mocked. Kelvin gritted his teeth and tried to keep his cool; Kurt and Sebastian could tell. "Come on, say something smart." This was followed by a howl of pain as Kelvin headbutted Hunter.

"I told you. You don't stand a chance." Hunter was on the floor, trying to stop his nosebleed.

"If you transfer here, I'm going to make your life a living hell," Hunter growled. Kelvin pretended to mull it over before using a foot to roll Hunter onto his back.

"And if you treat me like shit, I'll make you regret the day you popped out your rich whore of a mother's womb," Kelvin smirked. Hunter raised his head to glare daggers at Kelvin. "Don't think I haven't done some digging, Clarington. I know all about you."

"Kelvin, what…" Kurt and Sebastian looked at each other in wonder.

"Oh, you didn't know, did you? I'm not as innocent as you think. I may be the only son of a renowned serial killer, but guess what? It comes with its perks. I've had access to some very supposedly private files and I looked up Dalton Academy and its inhabitants on my Smart Phone," Kelvin explained. "Let's review, shall we?" He pulled out his phone. "Hunter Gerard Clarington. Born July 28th 1994 to Harvey and Joanna Clarington at the Regency Hospital in Columbus, Ohio; weighed six pounds, seven ounces. In 2006, Hunter was expelled from the Premier Academy of Ohio due to—what's this—a prank involving a fellow student losing three fingers."

"H-how do you…w-w-what the fuck?" Hunter stammered.

"You want me to continue?" Hunter shook his head and looked at the floor. "Listen to me and listen good, Hunter, I am going to transfer to Dalton Academy and I will become a Warbler, after a fair audition, of course. The thing is, though, you will not bully anyone here ever again or these so-called top secret files will miraculously get copied and passed out, got it?" Hunter nodded, still not looking at Kelvin. "Good. Well, I think I found my new school. Thanks, Kurt. Thanks, Sebastian."

* * *

The Warblers reconvened in the rehearsal room as Kelvin prepared to audition. Kurt and Sebastian sat off to the side.

"I had no idea he was a stalker," Kurt said.

"He seems capable of what his father did. I honestly would not be surprised." Sebastian shook his head.

"Warblers, attention please," Louis called. "We have someone to audition for us today. His name is Kelvin and here he is." Light applause followed Kelvin's entrance.

"Hi, everyone, my name is Kelvin Wolfe and I will be performing the song "_Electricity_" from the musical, _Billy Elliot_." Kelvin cleared his throat and began to sing.

"_I can't really explain it_

_I haven't got the words_

_It's a feeling that you can't control_

_I suppose it's like forgetting, losing who you are_

_And at the same time something makes you whole_

_It's like that there's a music playing in your ear_

_And I'm listening, and I'm listening, and then I disappear_

_And then I feel a change_

_Like a fire deep inside_

_Something bursting me wide open impossible to hide_

_And suddenly I'm flying, flying like a bird_

_Like electricity, electricity_

_Sparks inside of me_

_And I'm free, I'm free!_"

Kelvin burst into an amazing dance routine that surprised everyone.

"Damn," Nick muttered. "He's great. Jeffy, you and him could win us Nationals by just dancing." Kelvin finished his song and bowed.

Hunter groaned and looked Kelvin in his green eyes. Kelvin smirked and tapped his pocket. "Welcome to the Warblers, Kelvin." The boys cheered.

"Thank you for the opportunity," he said.

* * *

"Hey, Wolfe!" Hunter shouted, catching up to Kelvin later that evening.

"Hey, Clarington, you need something?" Kelvin looked up at Hunter. Hunter grabbed him by the blazer and dragged him upstairs to his dorm.

"Strip. Now." Hunter ordered, pulling off his own blazer.

"Uh, no fucking way," Kelvin scoffed. "One, I have a boyfriend, and two, you are so not my type. I don't dig tall, insecure guys."

"Shut the fuck up," Hunter snapped, pushing Kelvin onto his bed.

"I'd love to see what you're like when you're mad," Kelvin challenged, shoving Hunter backwards. Hunter's back hit the drawer; he growled and lunged forward, pinning Kelvin down. "Ooh, now we're getting rough, huh?"

"I told you to shut the fuck up," Hunter whispered.

"Well, unfortunately for you, I must take my leave. I told Matt I'd come over tonight," Kelvin said, pushing Hunter off and grabbing his blazer. Hunter stood in his way to the door. "Uh, Hunter, could you move?"

"Sit down," Hunter ordered. Kelvin raised an eyebrow and grabbed Hunter's wrist, twisting it behind his back. "Ow, let go!"

"Apologize first," Kelvin said.

"Fuck you," Hunter sneered, struggling. Kelvin retaliated by yanking Hunter's arm higher, making him cry. "Okay, I'm sorry, just let go."

"You're nothing but a fucking poser." Kelvin released Hunter and left the room.

"I'm going to kill him," Hunter muttered to himself.

* * *

_**Songs featured**_:

-"_Electricity_" (_Billy Elliot the Musical_) - Kelvin


	9. Chapter 9

_**A/N**_: Yay, about frigging time I posted a new chapter. I have summer courses and a normal semester's worth of work in 6 weeks. Shit, be glad I'm getting ANYTHING out. By the way, I have the rest of this planned out, so it'll be easier to write, although some plot changes may come up. Kelvin was originally supposed to stay in the New Directions and duke it out with Jesse, but the Dalton thing seemed to work better.

* * *

"Hey, Kelvin, can we talk to you?" Kurt and Sebastian found Kelvin leaving Hunter's dorm. Kelvin's green eyes narrowed suspiciously and he folded his arms, leaning against the wall.

"What do you want?" he asked.

"We want to talk to you about your stalkerish tendencies," Sebastian said calmly. "What you're doing to Hunter isn't right, although it does seem like he deserves it."

"Guys, listen, I'm not a bad guy. I've been pushed around all my life and I'm not going to take it anymore," Kelvin replied. "Assholes like Hunter Clarington are really insecure cowards who just need to be knocked down a peg or three. That's why I'm here."

"But you can't blackmail people," Kurt put in.

"Of course I can," Kelvin smirked. "In fact, if you two try to screw this up, I have dirt on both of you as well." Sebastian grabbed Kelvin by the shirt and lifted him up to eye level.

"Listen here, you little psycho, whatever you have on Kurt or myself, no one will believe you," he growled.

"But they _will_ believe the papers." Kelvin pulled a roll of papers from his pants pocket. "And you can destroy these. I have copies." Sebastian let him go and Kelvin slid down the wall, reading the papers out loud.

"Sebastian Bennett Smythe. Born in Denver, Colorado on January 14th 1995 to Richard Smythe and Leslie Delbonnel; born three weeks prematurely. When you were four, your father was fired from his law firm following a sex scandal with one of his clients. The family relocated to Columbus, Ohio where your mother filed for divorce while you proceeded through elementary and junior high schools. In first grade, the divorce went through and your mother moved to Chicago. At Mainer High School, you were outed by a bully and tormented until you transferred to Dalton Academy last year. And everything about you and Blaine and the New Directions is here too." Kelvin grinned and tossed Sebastian the pile of papers. "Don't think I won't tell everyone the more sordid details."

"If you value being alive, you won't," Sebastian hissed.

"Seb!" Kurt looked at his fiancé in shock.

"Kurt, this little shit could ruin our lives. I will not give him the satisfaction of doing so," Sebastian said, shaking his head. "Kelvin, give me all the papers. Now."

"Fuck you," he said. "If you think I'm going to give in to you, you're high on something." He started to leave, but Sebastian seized his arm and pulled him back.

"Give me the fucking papers, Wolfe," Sebastian snarled. Kelvin shoved the taller boy away and braced for a fight, but Kurt intervened before either of them could start it.

"Stop it!" he shouted. "Sebastian Smythe, put your hands down now." Sebastian, cowed by Kurt's sharpness, did so. "Kelvin, don't rile him up. Also, stop making empty threats. They're really not working."

"You think I'm making empty threats?" Kelvin chuckled and sighed. "Just wait until tomorrow when _your_ file gets out, Kurt. Does anyone except Blaine know the _real_ reason you transferred to Dalton? I do." Kurt turned red. "Night, boys." He walked away, laughing to himself.

"He's a little prick," Sebastian grumbled.

"Sebastian, please, you and I both know you have a short temper, but he's a student here and you're going to get canned if you hurt him," Kurt whispered, rubbing Sebastian's shoulders.

"We should get Hunter to kick his ass," Sebastian mused, starting to calm down. "He wouldn't hesitate, especially since Kelvin made him look like a complete jackass earlier."

"Seb, you can't solve every problem with violence," Kurt admonished.

"By the way, why did you really transfer to Dalton?" Sebastian looked at Kurt, who looked at the floor.

"Um, back in junior year, I was bullied a lot by…Karofsky." Kurt pretended to examine his shoes, avoiding his fiancé's gaze. "I tried to stand up to him one day and he…he kissed me. The only other person who knows about this is Blaine and, well, I guess, Kelvin knows too."

"But just that one kiss made you transfer?"

"He threatened to kill me if I told anyone," Kurt whispered. "Eventually, it just got so chaotic that I ran away to Dalton. That was November 2010; five months later, I transferred back. Turned out Santana blackmailed David with something. I'm better off not knowing what."

"Oh, baby," Sebastian murmured, wrapping his arms around Kurt.

* * *

The next morning, Kurt and Sebastian walked into the rehearsal room, only to see the Warblers' blank faces.

"Hey, guys, what's going on?" Kurt asked, breaking the silence.

"Kurt, you never…" Nick started to say, but Jeff put a hand on his shoulder.

"He didn't…"

"Kurt, don't lose it," Sebastian whispered.

"I'm so sorry, Kurt." Louis looked at the brunet, a few tears leaking from his eyes. Sebastian was surprised; he'd never seen Louis so vulnerable. "If I had any idea, I wouldn't have been so cruel to you. I was just jealous that someone else was being chosen to sing with Blaine."

"I forgave you a long time ago, Louis. It's okay." Kurt smiled weakly before turning towards the door.

"Kurt, don't." Sebastian took Kurt's hand, but Kurt shook free and left the room, leaving Sebastian and the Warblers in stillness.

* * *

Meanwhile, at McKinley, Jesse was running the New Directions ragged with rehearsals. Blaine and Sam looked at each other warily as Jesse shouted orders.

"What are you doing?" Jesse demanded. Blaine stopped and looked up to see the so-called consultant hovering over Kitty, who was texting.

"Donating to the 700 Club," she said tonelessly. Jesse plucked the phone from her hands and chucked it in the other direction. "I paid three-hundred for that," she whispered. Marley and Unique led her offstage to find it.

"Look, you gang of utterly worthless outcasts, if you want to win Nationals two years running, you need to get your heads out of your asses and work with me, because I'm the one who's going to get you the trophy."

"Says the guy with the Jonas haircut," Blaine muttered to Sam, who snorted.

"What was that, Anderson?" Jesse asked, moving slowly towards Blaine, who didn't bat an eye.

"I didn't say anything," Blaine said, looking innocent. Jesse scoffed and flicked a strand of hair from the short soloist's eyes.

"That's what I thought. Now back to work! Hedwig! Gene Simmons! Joan Crawford! Get back here!" The girls came running and got back in line. "From the top!"


	10. Chapter 10

_**A/N**_: Hey, guys, I'm so sorry it took so long to update this. I've had a lot going on; I spent 3 days in mourning for Cory Monteith. I still can't believe he's gone. And I've also been trying to write for other fandoms, like _Veronica Mars_ (see _You're My Best Friend_ and _Titanium_; in fact, you'll find Joel in the latter). But yeah, here's chapter 10. I hope you guys enjoy it. Love you.

* * *

Blaine sat next to Sam in the choir room, resting from dance rehearsals. Marley, Kitty, Tina, and Unique lay on the tile.

"Hey, Sam?" The blond looked over. "I have something to tell you."

"What is it?" Sam pushed his hair back.

"Can we go somewhere private?" Blaine prepared to stand, but Sam held him back.

"No, we can't. I'm not moving," Sam said.

"Girls?" Blaine looked at the four girls.

"Not going anywhere, Nick Jonas." Kitty kept her eyes closed. "Whatever you got to say to Owen Wilson, you can say in front of us, but if it's about that obsession you have with him, well, I just said it."

"Blaine?" Sam tilted his head slightly to look at the curly-haired boy.

"He loves you," Unique said. "He doesn't shut up about you."

"Is this true?" Blaine blanched and nodded, looking at the floor.

"I was going to sing to you, but so much for that," Blaine mumbled.

"Sing for him! You get another solo! Yay," Tina called out. "Who gives a shit anymore? All the solos at Nationals are going to Blaine or Marley. I don't care anymore."

"If I may?" Blaine got up and sat at the piano.

"_You're sailing softly through the sun_

_In a broken stone-age dawn_

_You'll fly so high_

_I get a strange magic_

_Oh, what a strange magic_

_Oh, it's a strange magic_

_Got a strange magic_

_Got a strange magic_

_You're walking meadows in my mind_

_Making waves across my time_

_Oh no, oh no_

_I get a strange magic_

_Oh, what a strange magic_

_Oh, it's a strange magic_

_Got a strange magic_

_Got a strange magic_

"I love you, Sam." Blaine stood up and walked back over to Sam, who was grinning.

"I love you too, Blaine." The two kissed and the girls whooped half-heartedly.

* * *

"Hey, Kurt, what's going on?" Kelvin had just opened his dorm door when he was shoved back in and the door slammed behind Kurt.

"What is wrong with you? Why do you insist on ruining people's lives?" Kurt snapped.

"Because it's fun, duh," Kelvin replied, smirking.

"You know, I always expect the good in people," Kurt explained. "That is, until they screw it up. Sebastian is the perfect example, he was an asshole but he proved himself. Blaine was too, until he cheated on me and tried to kill Sebastian. You seemed decent, a little unhinged, sure, who isn't, but a nice enough guy."

"Kurt, look, I'm sorry I was a jerk to you and Seb," Kelvin said, looking at his shoes. "You guys don't deserve that. You were nice to me and I fucked it all up, just like I always do, but people like Hunter Clarington and Jesse St. James, I have no remorse for what I did to them. You know why? They showed none for what they did to me. Jesse made my life miserable. Hunter, I know he thinks he's a badass and that's why he's so tough, but it's the ones like him that need to be taught a lesson. I intend to teach that lesson."

"I accept your apology, though not entirely because only Blaine and Sebastian knew the exact reasons why I left McKinley. As for the revenge thing, personally I don't believe in it, but if it makes you feel better, go ahead. Just leave Sebastian, the rest of the Warblers, and I out of it, deal?"

"Deal," Kelvin smiled, genuinely this time. "Did you know Joel once killed someone?"

"I already knew that," Kurt said, leaving the room. "I was there."

* * *

"Joel, are you okay?" Rory asked the brunet, who was sitting on the bed, facing the wall. Rory pulled on his shirt and pants while Joel seemed to stare at the wall. "Joel?"

"I'm fine," he mumbled.

"You're not fine. What's wrong?" Rory turned Joel around to find tears streaming down Joel's face.

"You were amazing, Rory. It's just…it was four years ago tonight I lost my virginity," Joel explained.

"You mean, to a guy?"

"To a guy…I was always gay…but I was raped," Joel whispered.

"R-raped?" Rory paled. Joel nodded and leaned onto Rory's shoulder, sobbing.

"I was only 12 years old and my parents had kicked me out because I came out to them. I wandered aimlessly throughout Westerville and found myself at Scandals, which I had no idea what it was then. I sat in the alleyway behind the place because at the time it seemed to be the safest place to be. There, a guy who was probably in his 40s grabbed me and pulled me into his car. He tied me up and taped my mouth shut. We went to his place and he tied me face down on his bed…I think you can figure it out from there."

"Joel, I'm so sorry," Rory whispered, stroking Joel's hair back. "I love you and I would never anything to hurt you, you know that, right?"

"Yeah, I know. You're an extraordinary guy, Rory. I love you too."

* * *

Quint sat in the rehearsal room, shuffling through sheet music when he heard the door open. He looked up to see Hunter standing in the doorway.

"Hunter, what…?" Quint stood up and walked over to Hunter, reaching for him, but was only slapped. "What did I do?"

"Shut up," Hunter hissed. "Nothing happened between us, is that understood?"

"Hunt…"

"Carpenter, nothing happened, got it?"

"Something happened, Hunter," Quint retorted, raising an arm to block Hunter from hitting him again. "Otherwise, you never would have done anything to me. Admit it, you liked it."

"Don't flatter yourself," Hunter scoffed. "I'm not a faggot like you." Quint turned red and shoved the taller boy against the wall.

"I am so sick of you and your bullying. I've had enough of it, Clarington. You are a fag like me and you know it. Anything you say is just denial." Quint narrowed his eyes. "Remember 'I like it rough, Quint. Oh baby, I like it rough.'? Yeah, those exact words came out of your mouth."

"Shut up," Hunter said again, but this time it was weaker.

"You're just a bitch, like when I fucked you. You didn't seem to have the cojones to be a top. In fact, if you so much as say one messed-up thing about any of the Warblers, I'll tell everyone your special spot," Quint smirked.

"You wouldn't," Hunter gritted his teeth.

"Oh, really? How about we try it right now?" Quint released one of Hunter's wrists and rubbed the back of the boy's neck, making him moan sensually. "Be good, Hunter." Quint let go, grabbed his sheet music, and left the room, leaving Hunter slumped against the wall.

"Fuck."

* * *

_**Songs featured**_:

-_Strange Magic_ (Electric Light Orchestra; cover by Darren Hayes) - Blaine


	11. Chapter 11

_**A/N**_: Wow, this is my longest chapter to boot. And no songs were involved in the writing of this chapter.

* * *

"I love you, Aud," Ted whispered. Audrey sat beside him, grinning.

"I love you too, Teddy. Your friends are crazy and so are you, but I love you nonetheless," she replied, giggling a little.

"Finally," a voice said, "a boy-girl couple on the rehearsal room couch." Ted and Audrey looked up to see Louis standing in the doorway. "Don't worry about me. I'm just here to pick up some sheet music. There's a song I'm going to sing at Nationals."

"What song?" Ted asked, curious.

"Player's "_Baby Come Back_"," Louis said promptly. "Ally left me for Liam. She'll see what she's missing out on."

"Well, Louis, I have to say I'm surprised." Sebastian came in, hand-in-hand with Kurt. "Last time Ally left you, you were all depressed and playing Celine Dion's cover of "_All by Myself_" on repeat for three days straight."

"Oh yeah, I remember that," Ted nodded. "Quint told you to stop being such a brokenhearted bitch and you hit him."

"It's true, though." Quint walked in, looking somewhat pissed. Kelvin followed behind him.

"Seb, can I talk to you?" Kelvin asked, looking hopefully at the taller brunet.

"Sure," Sebastian agreed, eyeing Kelvin warily. He walked into the hall and crossed his arms. "What do you want, Kelvin?"

"I wanted to apologize for being such an asshole to you and Kurt earlier," Kelvin said, looking at his shoes. "I was out of line and I'm really sorry."

"Kelvin, I accept your apology, but you really need someone to talk to about your obsessive need to get revenge. May I recommend someone?"

"Okay," Kelvin nodded.

"This may sound crazy, but there's only one person I know who can talk about this and he's a student here," Sebastian started.

"Well, who is it?" Kelvin pressed.

"Actually, here he comes now. Joel!"

"What?" The short boy called back.

"Got a client for you," Sebastian said. Joel walked over and placed a hand on his hip.

"Seb, the doctor is out for the day," he said testily.

"Hold up," Kelvin interrupted. "You're asking me to take therapy from a mentally unstable, gun-toting psychopath?"

"And what makes you say that?" Joel asked, putting on an innocent smile.

"You killed the guy who picked on you at your old school," Kelvin said as if it were obvious. Joel seemed to think it over.

"True, but I am not like that anymore," Joel replied, putting his hands up in surrender. "I have a boyfriend and Dalton's a safe place, so yeah. I have heard about you, Kelvin, and your love of leaking the very obscure details of people's personal lives. I just thought I should warn you: touch mine or Rory's and you will very much regret it."

"Seb, I don't have problems," Kelvin said quickly, looking at the taller brunet.

"Yes, you do," Louis sing-songed on his way past them.

"Shut up, Louis!" Kelvin shot back.

"Go," Sebastian said. "Talk to Joel." Kelvin let out a huge, anguished sigh and followed Joel.

* * *

"Oh, look at this," Kurt said, scanning Facebook while cuddling with Sebastian on the rehearsal room couch. "_Blaine Anderson is in a relationship with Sam Evans_. Well, so much for all those claims that he wasn't gay. At least he'll finally leave me alone."

"We can only hope," Sebastian muttered.

"Hey, Kurt, Seb, Hunter called an emergency meeting," Louis said, walking into the room, followed by the other Warblers. Kurt and Sebastian shot up; Kurt fixing his hair and Sebastian straightening his shirt.

"Warblers, come to order." Hunter walked into the room, holding Mr. Puss. He placed the cat down on the desk and sat down in his revolving chair. Once the room was quiet, Hunter sighed. "First off, I'd like to apologize to everyone. I've been a real asshole about getting you guys to Nationals and being a fucking slave driver, and I'm sorry.

"The one I really have to apologize to is Quint." Quint looked up at the mention of his name. "I've finally come to terms with who I am and I'd like to thank you for helping me with that." Hunter took a deep breath. "I'm gay."

"Sorry to break the mood here," Louis piped up, "but, Hunt, we know. The way you looked at Sebastian when you met him. Dude, it was obvious." Other Warblers murmured their agreements.

"Okay, now that that's solved, I have something to say too." Kelvin stood up. "I'd like to apologize as well, to Kurt and Sebastian. You guys have been nothing but nice to me and...Shit, if it weren't for you guys, I'd probably be rotting away in jail right now."

"Why?" Cameron asked.

"Because if I stayed at McKinley, I would have tortured and murdered Jesse St. James," Kelvin shrugged. "I'm not going to hurt anybody anymore. I just want to be me and I hope that after all that I've done to hurt you guys, you can still forgive me." Sebastian got up and walked over to Kelvin, towering over him.

"I forgive you, Kelvin," he broke into a grin and hugged him.

"Oh, okay, Seb, um, thanks, but can you let go?" Kelvin tried to pull himself away. "No! Wait!" All the Warblers joined in the hug.

* * *

"Blaine, before we go, I want you to do one thing for me," Sam said as the two stepped out the front doors of the school.

"Of course, I'll do anything for you," Blaine replied, smiling up at his boyfriend.

"I want you to go to Dalton and sincerely apologize to Kurt and Sebastian. This whole revenge thing was way out of line and I don't want there to be any more animosity between our clubs." Blaine groaned and slumped.

"Fine," he agreed. "But only if you come with me. I'll probably be attacked, most likely physically, by the Warblers and I need you to protect me." Sam scoffed and ruffled the shorter boy's hair.

"Where'd all your fight club skills go?"

* * *

"And what are _you_ doing here, Blaine?" Louis opened the front door and stood, arms crossed, refusing Blaine and Sam entry. "Here to hurt Kurt again? Not on my watch."

"Look, Louis, I'm here to apologize," Blaine said softly, looking directly at Louis.

"Alright, but wait here," Louis consented. "I know at least half the Warblers want to kick your ass for what you did. Hey, Kurt! Seb!"

Kurt and Sebastian came to the door. Kurt put a hand to his head and sighed. "What do you want, Blaine?"

"Apparently, he's here to apologize." Louis eyed the ex-Warbler warily. "I told him not to come in because the others will kill him, especially Nick and Jeff."

"Kurt, Sebastian, I want to apologize for everything that I've done to the both of you," Blaine started. "There is no excuse for the way I acted. It was messed up and completely exaggerated. I just lost sight of myself. I know the whole reason we broke up was my fault and I accept all the responsibility. I should have just been reasonable and talked it out instead of causing all this trouble. I'm truly sorry, Kurt."

Kurt took a deep breath. "I don't think I can ever fully forgive you, Blaine, but this is a start. Thank you." Sebastian put an arm around Kurt. "But I think there are two other people you should be apologizing to. Come on in. I'll take you to them." Blaine stepped hesitantly into Dalton Academy, narrowly flanked by Sam. Kurt led them down the hall and knocked on room 36. The door opened to reveal a frazzled-looking Nick.

"Hey, Kurt, what's going on?"

"Someone's here to talk to you and Jeff," Kurt replied simply. Blaine stepped forward.

"Jeffy, we have a visitor," Nick called. "Come in, Blaine." Blaine walked into the room; when Jeff saw him, he got up and huddled against a corner of the wall.

"What-what is he doing here?" he asked, looking alarmed.

"Jeff, I'm not here to hurt you or Nick." Blaine raised his hands in surrender. "I'm just here to talk." Nick went over to Jeff and took his hand. The blond watched Blaine closely. Blaine sat down on the desk and faced Niff.

"Nick, Jeff, what I did to both of you is unforgivable. I cost Jeff several months of being able to dance. I cost Nick a lifetime of guilt for listening to me. You don't have to forgive me, but I do want to try and be your friend again." Nick and Jeff looked at each other and back at Blaine. Jeff got up and stood in front of Blaine. A moment later, he hugged him.

"I miss my friend Blaine," he whispered. "I miss the days we used to have movie nights and Nicky and I would hide your Red Vines." Blaine chuckled and embraced the blond boy. "I always looked up to you, Blaine. I saw you as a big brother."

"Thank you, Jeff." Blaine felt a few tears prick his eyes. Nick came and joined the hug.

"It'll take a while to earn all my trust back, Blainers, but we can have our movie nights again. I found something I wanted to show you. It'll gross you out." Nick smiled.

Kurt and Sebastian looked at each other and grinned. "You know, I thought Nick and Jeff would be harder to accept this," Sebastian remarked.

"Then you don't know them as well. They're pretty easygoing, even if someone such as Blaine did as much damage as he did," Kurt explained.

"Let's have a movie night tonight!" Jeff proclaimed. "Come on, Nationals isn't until next weekend! Let's have some fun before competition!"

"Jeff, calm down," Kurt said. "We can have a movie night. The only thing you have to do is calm down."

* * *

An hour later, Kurt, Sebastian, Nick, Jeff, Blaine, Sam, Louis, Joel, and Rory were lying in separate spots of the room, watching Nick's new favorite movie.

"Ugh, Nick, how do you watch this stuff?" Kurt groaned, shielding his eyes.

"This is hilarious," Joel cackled. Onscreen, a zombie's ear falls into a bowl of custard; he doesn't notice and proceeds to eat it. "I love this movie."

"Hey, Sam?" Rory whispered. Sam looked over. "I'm sorry about what happened last year."

"No, Ror, _I'm_ sorry," Sam said. "I shouldn't have reacted the way I did. We're cool, right?" Rory nodded and watched his boyfriend laugh hysterically at the movie.

"Goddamn, Joel, do you watch movies like this all the time?" Louis looked over at the brunet.

"Yep," Joel called. "I've seen much worse than this, but this is, by far, the goriest movie I have ever seen."

"Joely," Rory pouted. Joel turned to look at him. "I want cuddles."

"Okay, cuddles for Rory," Joel smiled and wrapped his arms around Rory.

"Oh, great," Louis complained. "Everyone gets cuddles but me because my girlfriend left me."

"I've seen the guy, Liam, he's hot," Joel whispered to Sebastian. "I can see why she left." Sebastian snorted. Louis threw a pillow at Joel.

"Shut up, Joel!"

"Okay, JGL."

"Hey, that's a good thing. I look like Joseph Gordon-Levitt. That's a good thing. He's sexy."

* * *

_**A/N2**_: Louis' appearance is indeed inspired by Joseph Gordon-Levitt (circa _(500) Days of Summer_).


End file.
